Red Eyes, Straw Hat
by DNRtone
Summary: Uchiha Madara, co-founder of the Marines, scourge of the sea, possessed of the Sharingan. His eyes have gone down in history as the most terrible weapons of the millennium. three hundred years after his death Monkey D. Luffy eats a fruit...


Three hundred years before the beginning of our story. two combatants face off among the smoking ruin that once was a Navy Base. The wreckage of numerous warships sinking into the turbulent waters off shore.

One combatant stood upon a giant tree root, long brown hair blowing in the wind. A white navy coat hanging over red samurai style armor. This man is none other than Hashirama senju the first Fleet admiral of the first Unified World peace keeping force, the Marines.

Yes, The new hope for a world quietly at war with itself. no more would countries fight each other for jurisdiction of the sea. no more would the Nations further away from the holy land have to fend for themselves. The protection of the World Government would finally truly extend to the world. thirty two new nations had already joined the world government because of the protection the Marines offered, including the nation of his dear friend. Hashirama knew, even if it would be difficult, even if it would seem bleak at times, the world would find its way towards peace and he was proud to have been instrumental in making the world take another step towards that dream. His opponent did not believe the future to be so bright.

His opponent, His one time enemy, one time friend, the man had stood by him to fulfill the dream of world peace. they had founded the Marines together for that dream.

Uchiha Madara.

He stood atop the head of a sea king, clad in red armor, A great mane of spiky black hair blowing wildly in the wind. In one hand he held A large war fan and in the other a Kama but the weapons that made Madara truly dangerous were his red eyes. the Sharingan.

"Stop this Madara! You will destroy everything we worked towards! What happened to your dream!? What about peace?" Hashirama yelled up to his friend hoping to bring him out of whatever madness had gripped him.

"If you wanted that peace you wouldn't stop me!" Madara answered back. "This world can never know peace."

"I understand your concerns but you are going too far! You will undo everything! Think about your brothers!" Hashirama pleaded. "I do not wish to kill you."

"you are going to have to If you want me to stop!" Madara yelled back getting into a ready position atop the sea king. "Come Hashirama, Let us decide here and now! will the world know peace!? Or will it destroy itself!" And with that Madara and the sea king surged forward. "Hashirama!"

"So be it." The root at hashirama's feet moved and twisted in form as it surged forward to meet Madara.

what followed would become the most well known battle to ever devastate the grand line.

upon the surviving warships The first recruits of the marines watched the battle. The light of of the many fires being the only thing to illuminate it. Trees grew and were burned to cinders in black fire while giant figures fought. the marines wasted little time distancing themselves from the island further as several of their ships were reduced to little more than spinsters, not one of the marines saw what had done it.

They remained just within sight of the island as they watched it, obscured by smoke and lit by blue or black flames for an entire day before the sounds of combat died down. when they arrived at was supposed to be an island miles across, they were shocked beyond words to find nothing more than a collection of rocks barely above sea level. the battle of their admirals had ended and maps would have to be redrawn with one less island.

Hashirama stood over his friend. Madara lay on the ground, his breathing labored and his eyes barely open.

"I will protect the peace of this world. and bring to justice anyone that threatens it." Hashirama said with conviction despite his tired and wounded state. "be they friend, sibling, or even my own child."

"You have changed..." Madara gasped out with a humorless chuckle. "You have your priorities backwards. eventually it will lead the world down a path of darkness." and with that Madara died.

history would remember this fight as the Battle of the End. Senju Hashirama would go down in history as the first Fleet admiral and be known for the words he spoke this day as the Father of Justice. and Uchiha Madara, regardless of Hashirama's words or the inaccuracy of the title, would be know as the First Pirate.

-15 years before story's beginning-

Dr. Vegapunk stood crouched among the fire that was once his lab. His Top secret lab that no one but Kong should have known about. The lab dedicated to attempting the replication of one of the greatest weapons the seas had ever had the misfortune to bear. The Sharingan.

When he had been approach by the world government he had taken to the task as a challenge to be surmounted. With some outside and unauthorized help he had succeeded once in creating a working, if unfinished, pair of eyes. but the subject that possessed them was dead and only one eye remained.

And now he did not even have a lab to work with. all his data, every failed specimen, up in flames.

And all because of the man that stood before him.

"Madara." Vegapunk growled out. He never once believed the man before him was really Madara. not even back when 'Madara' had first offered his assistance. after all there was not a single devil fruit known to the world that conferred its bearer with immortality that he knew of. But the man_ was _powerful. "What is the meening of this?"

"Professor." 'Madara' replied in his usual bored tone. "I no longer have need for your assistance. And I have let you borrow this research for long enough."

"Borrow!?" Vegapunk exclaimed.

"Yes." Madara said simply. "don't forget, professor, it was I that gave you your breakthrough."

"And don't forget 'Madara' It was I _you_ came to." Vegapunk shot back. "_You_ Needed_ me._ Don't forget that!"

Madara chuckled. "You are more intelligent than even your reputation boasts. But I do not need you anymore and this research is too dangerous to be left in your hands." the air around Madara started to ripple and pull inward around the sole eye hole in the figures mask.

"Don't think I will let you get away!" Vegapunk yelled pulling one of his experimental weapons from his coat. it was little more than a tube with a trigger on it, it was only a prototype he could make all the embellishments later. A yellow light formed at the tip of the gun's barrel.

Madara's form spiraled away before the laser gun was even fully charged. Leaving Vegapunk standing in his lab gritting his teeth as the marine's finally arrived on the scene.

-10 years before story's beginning-

The Red-Hair pirate crew laughed and sand as they had yet another party. They had set up on the beach with a large bon fire going, the pirates had also gathered fruits from the surrounding island, caught fish and pulled out several barrels of sake in order to have a grand feast.

The pirates mingled about swapping stories of their most recent battle or about humorous occurrences during their watch. It was a boisterous event. The occasion?  
>There was no occasion. They just liked having parties, and their captain made sure they had lots of them, Shanks himself sat with a bottle of Sake in hand as he took in the sight of his very lively crew with pride in his eyes. Here he was, ten years since the death of the pirate king, his first captain, and here he was with a crew of his own, living with all the freedom befitting a pirate on the high seas.<p>

He was thinking of going to the Grand Line with this crew. Maybe pick up a few more people on the way. It was about time they Set off for a real adventure.

A crew member nearby picked up what looked like a deep red sea urchin, he moved to take a bite out of it. Shanks saw this and immediately jumped up grabbing his hand before he could bring the thing to his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shanks asked "This thing could be poisonous!" Shanks took the thing from the crew man's hands and took a closer look at it. He was surprised to find that it was a fruit, made up of what looked like blood red and black tomoe, each of their point coming off the fruit to form the spines Shanks had mistaken for urchin quills, they were surprisingly soft. Atop the fruit was a black stem ending in what looked like a pin wheel. Shanks knew what this was.

"A devil fruit…" Ben said coming up behind him.

"Yeah." Shanks said looking down at the fruit in his hands. He had seen the power these could bestow upon a person, the possibilities with that kind of strength at his disposal were almost endless. Shanks shook his head, as tempting as it was to take but a single bite from the fruit and claim the power as his own he had lived by a policy of building his own strength. Any power he had or will have was gained through his own efforts. "These things are worth a lot of money. I heard one even sold for a hundred million belli." Shanks said at last, a smile on his face as he looked to his first mate.

Ben tool a closer look at the fruit, a contemplative look on his face. "Don't you recognize this fruit Captain?"

"Eh? Not really. Why? Have we come across it before?" Shanks said giving the fruit another look over. Now that Ben mentioned it the fruit did look familiar.

"It's the Sharin Sharin no Mi." Ben said simply.

"Oi Oi. You're not serious are you?" Shanks asked looking back at the fruit in disbelief.

Ben shuffled through a stack of papers before pulling out one in particular with a hand drawn sketch on the front. "No doubt about it. The Sharin Sharin no Mi. Its the only devil fruit with an official bounty."

"How much?" Shanks asked taking a swig of Sake

"One billion belli."

Shanks choked on his sake Coughing Violently. That was a lot of money. Money that could buy Sake. Then again he was more than just a well known pirate on the grand line, it was hardly as if he could just walk in an cash a bounty even on a good day. Then again with the promise of a billion belli Shanks was willing to bet he could get several hundred million for it on the black market. "A billion belli huh? I like the sound of that." Shanks said with a smile as he wiped his mouth.

Ben nodded, retrieving a small box to place the fruit in. They couldn't run the risk of someone accidentally eating it.

-The Story begins-

The sky over Logue town was dark and cloudy, Low and oppressive.

The plaza In the center of town was packed with civilians held hostage and pirates holding celebration, waiting in the wings were the towns entire contingent of marines. Every one there to see an execution.

Atop the platform stood a man. Buggy the Clown an infamous pirate and a big nosed clown. But this is not the man who currently held the attention of all present. The one who did this was hardly more than a boy, held down by wooden restraints as Buggy brought a sword up to sever the teen's straw-hat covered head from his body.

"DO you have any last words, Straw-hat Luffy!?" Buggy asked ready to end the teen's life.

Luffy took a deep breath and looked out upon the gathered crowd. "**I Will Be The One Who Becomes King Of The Pirates!**" He yelled with utter conviction, like he was not about to die.

Every single person took a step back at the boys words and the eyes that looked down upon them, Red the color of blood. The eyes of a Demon. Powerful eyes.

The Sharingan had returned to the seas.

-END-

**right so that took me a little longer than expected. I was doing other stuff and this kinda took a back seat.**

**well I promised that there would be five chapters but obviously there is but one. I will get to work on the other four in a bit.**

**So when I declared that I was rewriting this i got a few comments. some of them confused me. like the request to make Luffy Super Powerful in order to make the story good. I honestly don't see the connection. One does not equal the other. Making Luffy super godly powerful would in fact be incredibly shitty writing and would serve no other purpose than to stroke everyone's collective fan boner. No thank you.**

**I also received a request to cut the Naruto characters, obviously I didn't do that. because I want there to still be history behind the Sharingan as well as having a chance for me to write in the characters that I liked. **

**having said this I am open to criticism just not requests for changes as drastic as what has been asked of me, especially before I even got started on this. It is my story and I will write it as I choose. however if you wish to point out things that didn't make sense or confuse you or are simply riddled with errors let me know and I will see what I can do about fixing those.**

**Also the concept is up for grabs so if you guys want to read the exact story you want then just go write it. that's the point of fanfiction anyway isn't it? I would actually really like to read somebody else take on this story.**

**right so I will get onto writing the other chapters eventually. soon. I promise.**

**maybe.**


End file.
